Moments like this Part 2
by Emworm
Summary: Minutes after sharing happy news with Emma. His wife collapses will she be alright & what happens when a magical event turns their world upside down. Sequel to Moments like this


Chapter 4-What you hold dear.

It had been exactly 2 minutes since Mary-Margaret and David had broken the news to Emma that at the age of 29 she was going to be a big sister. The silence was killing them until finally their daughter spoke. "This is freaking… amazing."

Mary-Margaret laughed and leant into charming who had the biggest smile on his face his face then he replied to her: "Wow Em, you're really ok with this?" Putting her hands on her hips in a way that made her mother proud she said: "Charming, I broke the curse, found out my best friend and the town amnesiac where not only real fairy-tale heroes but, also my mom and dad. At this point a baby seems perfectly normal."

"Really?" Mary-Margaret sighed in surprise. Emma walked over to her mother "Yes I really am happy for you guys and I've known for like 2 weeks already." Before they had time to process the last part the blonde said: "Listen I have to run I just came back to grab my car keys". Retrieving them of the table and sensing her mother's "How did you know?" coming she said: "You drank three cups of hot-chocolate and cinnamon last week and were about to make your fourth but, before you could you had to run to the bathroom to pee." "Maybe I just love hot chocolate?" Mary-Margaret quipped. "Mom, nobody can drink that much hot-chocolate in one go unless your either the biggest chocoholic ever or pregnant. I'll see you guys later then we can figure out how we're going to tell a certain 11 year old he's going to have a baby aunt or uncle."

With that she left. "Well that went better than… Mary-Margaret began but, her husband cut her off with a deep kiss. When they broke apart she said "You'd better get to work Daddy baby needs some new toys." "Yes Ma'am" He left went upstairs to grab his jacket he expected her to laugh but instead he heard a crash. "Honey are you ok?" Still nothing. Running down the stairs he saw her collapsed on the floor. "Oh God." He ran to her desperately trying to wake her but, she was out cold. "C'mon Snow. Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me!" Dialling the number for the hospital he said in a panicked rapid voice. "Hello, Hello it's David. Listen Mary-Margaret's collapsed, she's barely breathing… I need you to here right away." He stopped and looked at his wife. "Please hurry Blu… Oh no no no." He hung up the phone. It was just a drop at first but, then he saw her light pink top change into the deepest crimson red.

He could not believe his eyes to go from such euphoria and then have everything taken away again. David understood the agony that his dear Snow must have felt when she found him in that hallway. Then finally Blue arrived. "I came as fast as I could. I just pray I'm not too late." Too late those words echoed in his mind. He had heard that nearly 30 years before from a saddened dwarf. "No! No!" "Open it". The grief stricken prince requested.

"At least let me say goodbye." Grumpy nodded. As the coffin was lifted and he saw his beloved and a tear fell down his face. I will love you until my last breath he thought as he kissed her. The pulse of true love swept the land shaking the trees bewildering all except him. As he broke the kiss David was overcome with emotion as he watched her eyes open and heard her breathe. He stroked her face as she gasped joyously. "You. You found me." "David. David. She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." The prince turned to Blue thanked her and as he held his sleeping wife's hand he asked the former Nun "The baby is the baby alright." Blue's smile was radiant. "Yes they will be fine." "They?" We're having…" Before he could finish a voice interrupted them the voice he'd thought he'd never hear again. "Twins. Charming we're having twins!" He rushed over to the sofa and kissed her gently. "Congratulations your highnesses. Rest easy now and if you need me again please don't hesitate to call again." "I will and thank you again Blue. I can never thank you enough for saving my children's lives and my own"

"It wasn't me at least not fully." She looked at their aghast faces and explained further. "My magic was drained. I had enough to heal you partially but, not enough to save you all. I think the babies strengthened my power. They saved you. Now I must go and convene with the other fairies figure out what this means. Good bye my friends."

After she left. Mary-Margaret took the deepest sigh "Twins huh? No wonder I collapsed. She chuckled brightly. "Not funny princess, you scared the hell out of me." Laughing at her husband and between kisses she said: "It's you… mmm… you and your true love sperm." "Well I am amazing" he said triumphantly after they broke the kiss. "Darling would you get something for me? The bright eyed expectant mother asked. "Of course Snow. What do you need?" He got up prepared to hear several requests for food but, instead she directed him to her newly purchased jewellery box. As he brought the box over and placed it carefully in her lap he watched her fingers delicately open it and take out a familiar silver pendant. "How did you get this back?" David enquired astounded. "Gold he owed me a favour. Shall we see what we're having?"

"Together" he said in a gentle whisper as the pendant moved slowly in one direction and then another.

6 months later the joy was confounded by the arrival of a little prince and not to be outdone less than a minute later a princess. The Charming family were complete, whole and happy. Over-joyed by her siblings the twice blessed sister made a wish for her parents which unbeknownst to her came true.

Mary-Margaret and David were shocked to suddenly see Emma and Henry fading from their view as a pulse of true love enveloped them. They shouted for Emma to no avail, closing their eyes in disbelief and holding their remaining children tightly they allowed the magic to wash over them.

When Mary-Margaret finally opened her eyes she found herself and a dazed David on the bed holding their sleeping son Leo and their daughter Ava. Only they were not in their apartment they were in a castle their castle which had been completely restored. "It's like there was…" "No curse." David finished. "Snow I think our attire and your hair are proof enough of that." She kissed him passionately then stopped "Wait if we're us that means?" David was in sync with his wife's train of thought and they both called for her.

Instantly a little blonde 2 year old with eyes like her father ran into the room and clambered up to them. The three musketeers were a family at last and peace reigned throughout the kingdom. Despite never understanding why the Royal family were content and happy to see their home flourish and their people live out all their happy ever afters. Regina and Daniel were happy as were all the friends and family members they had lost. However, as the years passed one question troubled them what about Henry? Then as if fate, The beautiful and headstrong Princess Emma met a slightly older but, ruggedly handsome man who happened to be the son of a certain Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
